Apenas olhe nos meus olhos
by Ivy-Sama
Summary: Apenas olhe nos meus olhos, porque o coração nunca mente


Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse. ú.ú. O Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi Sasori, Neji e Kakashi seriam meus escravos sexuais. *¬* /**apanhadasleitorasporserfominha**

**Censura: Livre**

**Status: Completo**

_Vou se sincera. Escrevi essa one shot pra fugir um pouquinho do universo de "Semelhança". Ela ta meio pesada e pra não cair na tentação de mudar as coisas antes do tempo resolvi escrever essa aqui. Gente, obrigado pelos reviews. *-*_

_Espero que gostem._

_Beju me liga, lol_

*****Legenda*****

Pensamento: _Vou contar. Tenho que contar._

Pensamento que está formando a frase que ela vau falar: _"Sasuke, quer..."_

Falas: _Sasuke, quer treinar comigo?

Narração: **Ele chegou juntinho da orelha e disse:**

********

**Apenas olhe nos meus olhos**

_Vou contar. Tenho que contar. Como. Como. "Sasuke, eu te amo". Não! Não. Que horas são... ta quase na hora. Ta quase.. daqui a pouco ele vai estar qui e... e vai me chamar de estúpida e irritante. Não, vai dar tudo certo. Vau dar tudo errado. Não vai dar em nada. "Sasuke, eu tenho algo ..." Isso!! Eu tenho algo!!! Algo! Algo... Algo muito importante... muito importante não. Ele vai pensar que é algo grave. Tenho algo pra te dizer!! Isso! Isso! Mas... Mas?? E depois... E depois? Depois eu to ferrada! Vou gaguejar. Vou corar. Vou correr!! É!! Correr! Ainda dá tempo! Tempo. Tempo. Não da tempo. É ele. Ele. Ele está tão bonito. Lindo. Maravilhoso. Uchiha. Sasuke. Ok,Ok. É melhor parar de babar por que ta dando na cara. É melhor endireitar a cabeça senão... Ele vai achar que estou com torcicolo. Meu coração vai explodir. Ou vai pular pela garganta. Ele está tão perto. Perto... Perto!! O que eu falo. Ele ta olhando pra mim. Os olhos dele são tão lindos. É melhor não olhar para os olhos dele. Não consigo pensar. Ele ta perguntando o que eu quero, por que chamei ele aqui. Por que eu te amo. Muito. Mas não vou dizer isso. Pensa, Pensa... Pensa. Ele vai rir de mim. Vai ir embora treinar. Isso!! treinar. "Sasuke, quer..."_

_Sasuke, quer treinar comigo?

_Ahhh, ele vai dar as costas e vai embora. Por favor Sasuke. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Se você for embora eu... Vou chorar!! É! Vou chorar! Tanto que vou morrer! Desidratada. Desidratada? Por que ele não fala nada. Fala alguma coisa ou morro desidratada. Pra onde ele vai? Volta aqui. Vou atrás!! Vou correr atrás dele! Não... se eu correr atrás dele ele vai querer saber por que. Ai eu vou dizer que... Que eu te amo!! Te amo tanto que até dói. Ele parou._

_Vamos....

_Ele quer treinar comigo! É, ele quer treinar comigo. Yes! Yes! YES!! Menos, acho que ele reparou no meu sorriso de boba e ta andando em direção a floresta de novo. Vou atrás dele? Vou atrás dele!!_

_Minhas pemas estão doendo. Por que ele não fala comigo. Minhas pernas vão ficar pelo caminho. Acho melhor puxar assunto.** OMG**, por que entrar tanto assim floresta adentro. Fala com ele Sakura. Mas o que eu falo... Pensa em alguma coisa sua burra. Deve ter algo embaixo dessa cabeleiro rosa. Ele parou. Que bom, minhas penas agradecem. Fala alguma coisa. Mas o que eu falo. Será que chegamos? "Che..._

_Chegamos Sasuke-kun?

_Nããããoooo!! Se nós paramos é por que não chegamos!! É CLARO QUE CHEGAMOS. Que pergunta idiota. Estúpida. Sem sentido. Por que ele não fala nada. A pergunta deve ter sido tão estupida que ele nem vai responder. Sou uma Baka. Teme. Pior que o Naruto!! Talvez não pior que o Naruto. É. pior que o Naruto eu exagerei. O que ele esta fazendo. Ta vindo pra cá. Mas... por que. Você chamou ele pra treinar. Logo, ele quer treinar. É, deve ser isso. Para! Para? Para de andar pra trás com cara de assustada. Vou parar. Então para logo. Parei. Claro, tem uma arvore nas minhas costas. Ele ainda está vindo. O cheiro dele é tão bom. Está mais perto. O calor dele é tão bom. Esta me encarando. O que... foi._

_O que foi Sasu...

_Ele bateu as mãos ao lado do meu rosto contra a árvore. Está me encarando. Seus olhos. Seu cheiro. Seu calor._

_O que realmente você quer Sakura.

_O rosto dele está tão perto do meu. Posso alcançar seus lábios. Não. Não? Não vou beijá-lo. O que eu realmente quero. Falar que eu te amo.. Sim, haveria um silêncio. Um silêncio igual a daqueles quando a kunai vai acertar no alvo. Ele iria ficar bravo. "Irritante!". Com medo. "Irritante...". Emocianado. "Eu te amo irritante." Ele ainda está me encarando, esperando uma resposta. Fala alguma coisa. Alguma coisa. O treino! Isso. O treino. "Treinar."_

_Tre-treinar..

_Ele sorriu. O sorriso dele é tão lindo. Por que estou gaguejando. Droga. Ele vai se afastar. Não por favor, não se afasta. Não quero perder seu calor, senão eu vou morrer de frio. "Sasuke."_

_Sasuke.

_Ele parou. Está me olhando de novo. Seus olhos são tão intensos. Seu corpo está tão perto. Draga, to ferrada. FE-RRA-DA. Vou ter que falar. Ele vai ficar bravo. "Você está.."_

_Você está bravo comigo?

_Me salvei! _

_Não...

_Não... Por que ele tem que sussurrar no meu ouvido desse jeito. Por que ele tem que me fazer ter vontade de virar lagartixa. Sorvete. Derreter. Minhas pernas viraram maria-mole. Ele ta respirando minha pele. E eu to respirando a dele. Por favor. Por favor. Não vai embora. É melhor eu abrir os olhos. Ele ta me encarando. Não brinca comigo Sasuke, Por favor, por favor. Se não eu __fujo!! Ou melhor! Eu morro!! Não, morrer não. Eu choro. Eu fujo chorando de casa para morrer. Isso. "Eu te amo..."_

_Eu...

_Shiii...

**Ele chegou juntinho da orelha e disse:**

_Eu te amo

**Depois a orelha virou boca e também ouviu.**

_Eu também te amo Sasuke...

**E os olhos de mãos dadas. E as mãos abraçadas. Os corpo querendo virar um só contra aquela arvore. Os bocas se descobrindo. As línguas se entrelaçando. E a mente vazia. Tão vazia que só ouvia o coração. **

**Just look into my eyes 'cause the heart never lies  
**_Apenas olhe nos meus olhos, porque o coração nunca mente_

( McFly - Heart Never Lies )


End file.
